Lancer
"Charge it up!" - Lancer Operator - Over the course of 2018, a new battle tank prototype which was rumored to utilize new and currently being developed Plasma Technology was unveiled to the United States army, it was shown off as a pre-production unit and revolutionary way to combat terrorism. It received the callsign M2A2 Lancer, which was shown as the newest addition to the USA's armed forces which came into action during the First Eurasian Conflict, but even the vehicle was under an experimental state at the time of its introduction with constant model fixes over time. It was fielded on the year of 2022, around sometime in June to take part in dealing with the terrorist threats in early stages of the USA-GLA Conflict in Baghdad and Kazakhstan, the Lancer become a potential success working with the Grizzly and Crusader Tanks from the factory to the field, weapons include an experimental plasma cannon. Design To be added... Technology To be added... Service There have been instances of Lancer Plasma Tanks being in active service in the USA's forces, all-thou it was experimental back before 2023 when it was in full service, it was unveiled as a well-drawn concept in 2013 as the tank was an announced collaborative between Charger Plasma Tech Corporation and Evans Military Tank and Vehicles Inc. and the first instance of Plasma technology. First Eurasian Conflict See 'First Eurasian Conflict'' First fighting the '''Global Liberation Army on the year of 2023, the Lancer in this conflict was the first deployment of Plasma Technology, all-thou it was still experimental at the time of the near-end of the conflict it was praised by many USA soldiers for its devastating affects that include plasma storms and many other extras. Lancers in the first conflict were known to explode violently if they were destroyed, affecting nearby units and possibly burning friendlies near the tank. Towards the ending of the entire conflict in 2025, the Lancer tank had various problems during its production time since it was introduced, the tank were mostly blown up due to malfunctioning plasma cores, some other faults include the cannon overheating and occasionally faulty plasma cannons, which were known to explode when on the field. To counter this problem the tank received improvements in terms of protection to keep its plasma core drive from overheating and ensuring it won't get exposed to heavy enemy fire, these newer variants helped the tank survive more, proving it as a success after it taken part in the Final Battle in Akmola. Second Eurasian Conflict See 'Second Eurasian Conflict'' To be added... Other Plasma Equipped Vehicles The Plasma Lancer is being built by a company known as '''Charger Plasma Tech Corporation, that is also building a series of projects collaborating with Boeing Helicopters, Sikorsky Aircraft Corporation and more. Plasma Aurora / Hypersonic Aurora '' YB-48 Plasma Aurora Hypersonic Prototype'' Currently classed as a prototype variant of the long and well known Aurora Bomber, this new variant is equipped with the latest Hypersonic technology currently which allows it to lose less speed after bombing runs than conventional Auroras. The new Plasma Aurora is equipped with a series of Plasma Bombs, but is still currently in prototype condition and tests are underway for field deployment, they are planned to be used by the Special Experimental Weapons Sector of the USA's armed forces. Plasma Comanche / Plasmanche '' RAH-66B Plasmanche Plasma Reconnaissance Prototype'' An upcoming prototype variant of the RAH-66 Comanche is being produced for the war on terror, the Plasmanche is the newest equipped helicopter as part of its family whilst being armed with plasma rocket pods and a series of plasma auto-cannons. It is a deadlier helicopter which unlike its newest cousin currently being built for advanced combat, the RAH-66K King Comanche with its latest Plasma attachments including enhanced stealth system, making it another finest addition to the USA's Special Experimental Weapons Sector. The new helicopter as of now like the Plasma Aurora is being developed for future combat, which could be more of a threat to terrorists Behind the Scenes * The Lancer will be the first unit in Reign of Conflagration, along with a series of other such as a newer Aurora prototype and a new type of Comanche to utilise plasma weapons. :* Currently it isn't ingame, it is awaiting to be modeled and coded. :* Its weapons will possibly be based on the Chinese Dragon Flame Tank. * Lancer tanks will be a unique ground unit for the USA's forces, which will feature almost all plasma technology, it is also a unit which will explode violently when destroyed. Category:Units Category:Units of the United States Task Forces Category:Vehicles Category:Experimental Vehicles Category:Units of American Origin